my_singing_monsters_monster_to_the_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
My Singing Monsters: Monster to the Future (Classic Edition)
Note: Only add the fan information in the Deluxe Edition. My Singing Monsters: Monster to the Future is the sequel game to The original My Singing Monsters game and Dawn of Fire. It was announced via YouTube. The iOS version of the game was released in Canada on 8th September 2018 and will be released worldwide for iOS on September 23rd, 2018. The Google Play Android version of the game will be released on September 25th, 2018. The Amazon Kindle version of the game will be released on September 23rd, 2018, and the Amazon Appstore Android version will be released on September 23rd, 2018. Differences from the original game Overall Changes * The graphics Were the same as Dawn of Fire. * Some breeding combinations cause different outcomes. * Many new Structures are present. * Monsters can only be fed like in MSM 1 except now the Triple, Quad, Wubbox, Rare Wubbox, Single Element Ethereal & Double Element Ethereal Monsters now need slightly less food than they originally needed since there is now Quint Elements, Hex Elements, ETC. * Many Structures return from MSM1 and DoF. * The Happiness meter returns in this game. * Structures, Decor, Monsters, & Obstacles are dynamic like Dawn of Fire. Islands New Islands Futuristic Islands The Futuristic Islands consist of six islands: Laser Island, Glacier Island, Factory Island, Jewel Island, Robot Island, and Future Island. They're unlock at level 4 (Except Laser Island, which is unlocked in the start). Each Futuristic Island (Except Future Island) is confirmed to have 1 Quad-Element of the Naturals and 1 Quad Element of the Futuristics, as well as the rest of the monsters in their family. * Laser Island is the first Futuristic Island that contains the Natural Elements (Plant, Earth, Water, and Cold) and the Futuristic Elements (Ice, Lava, Space, and Sand). * Glacier Island is the second Futuristic Island that contains the Natural Elements (Air, Water, Cold, and Fire) and the Futuristic Elements (Ice, Light, Space, and Sand). * Factory Island is the third Futuristic Island that contains the Natural Elements (Plant, Earth, Air, and Fire) and the Futuristic Elements (Ice, Lava, Space, and Light). * Jewel Island is the fourth Futuristic Island that contains the Natural Elements (Plant, Earth, Water, and Air) and the Futuristic Elements (Ice, Lava, Light, and Sand). * Robot Island is the fifth Futuristic Island that contains the Natural Elements (Plant, Water, Cold, and Air) and the Futuristic Elements (Light, Lava, Space, and Sand). Other Islands * Fyooshun Island fuses certain monsters to make an abomination. * Wubthereal Island is an Island home to the monsters that required Ethereal eggs. * Power Island is an Island containing Ethereals, Wublins, Celestials, and Futuristics. Music * Some of the songs in Monster to the Future seem not to follow a 140-beats-per-minute rhythm. * The Castle does not create or produce any bass sound when upgraded Like MSM DoF. * Like Dawn of Fire and Composer, The opening music is an orchestral song. It doesn't seem to have any singing in it, unlike the theme song of the original, which seems as though it was sung in-game. * The options menu has an orchestral theme too. Other Monsters "Monster to the Future" includes the following the natural monsters from the first game and Dawn of Fire: Returning Monsters Natural Monsters * Tweedle * Potbelly *Noggin *Toe Jammer *Mammott *Kayna *Dandidoo *Cybop *Quibble *Pango *Glowl *Shrubb *Oaktopus *Furcorn *Flowah *Fwog *Drumpler *Stogg *Maw *Phangler *Boskus *Reedling *Spunge *Thumpies *Barrb *Scups *PomPom *Floogull *Congle *Whaddle *Woolabee *Pummel *Clamble *Repatillo *Bowgart *Rootitoot *Sooza *T-Rox *Thrumble *Ziggurab *Wynq *Shellbeat *Quarrister *Tring *Deedge *Bisonorus *Yelmut *Riff *Flum Ox *Krillby *Sneyser *Entbrat *Edamimi *TBA *Incisaur *TBA *TBA *Candelavra *Drummidary *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Note: Some of these were only here because of the Fyooshuns Ethereal Monsters * Ghazt * Grumpyre * Reebro * Jeeode * Humbug * Whisp * Nebulob * Sox * Jellbilly * Arackulele * Boodoo * Kazilleon * Bellowfish * Dragong * Fung Pray Note: The Ethereal Monsters are only here because of the Wubthereals, and that some are featured in Power Island. Supernatuaral Monsters * Rare Wubbox (Is now a Superethereal) New Monsters Unlike the first game and DoF, This game have new Monsters. These enables extra monsters to be bred or awaken or summoned that have never been seen before in the original My Singing Monsters game and Dawn of Fire: Superethereal Monsters * Solona * Stricket * Lizymphony * Fantum * Kongrilla * Afroid * Sci-Blast * Voxeye * Flemm * Theramice * Boombah * Pinchle * Buzzbit * Amalgam * Boogaloog * Turnus * Sproing * Gape * Vynebeat Futuristic Monsters * Swice * Lavawind * O-Deer * Spotan * Goblet * Bambidextro * Keyrex * Vibrabi * Deadbeat * Xylodillo * Rootknock * Whisk * Stardark * Boombeat * Blowblee * Shungalung * Bowster * Blubbler * Bass-Bass * Vibrochness * Beatpad * Mopmop * Meetalika * Bandshee * Tripipa * Polybius * Eye Buttcheek * Didgaroo * Webbowheely * Acijo * Angelichoir Fyooshun Monsters * Wynqott (Mammott + Wynq) * Kownart (Kayna + Bowgart) * Tweedidoo (Tweedle + Dandidoo) * Potah (Potbelly + Flowah) * Stoggin (Stogg + Noggin) * Toektampus (Oaktopus + Toe Jammer) * Mawmpler (Maw + Drumpler) * Pomcorn (Furcorn + PomPom) * Barrgo (Barrb + Pango) * Shrubbrox (Shrubb + T-Rox) * Thrumskus (Boskus + Thrumble) * Quinge (Quibble + Spunge) * Fwummel (Fwog + Pummel) * Repurrab (Ziggurab + Repatillo) * Whaddlebee (Woolabee + Whaddle) * Clambitoot (Rootitoot + Clamble) * Thumple (Thumpies + Congle) * Glowlby (Glowl + Krillby) * Phangbrat (Entbrat + Phangler) * Quarribop (Quarrister + Cybop) * Riffza (Sooza + Riff) * Reedbeat (Shellbeat + Reedling) * Scyelups (Scups + Yelmut) * Tringull (Tring + Floogull) * Deeser (Deedge + Sneyser) * Flumimi (Edamimi + Flum Ox) * Drummilavra (Candelavra + Drummidary) System Requirements For iOS-based devices, at least iOS 7.0 is required. It is optimized for iPhone 5, iPad 3, iPod Touch 5 and iPad Mini 2. Dawn of Fire will not guarantee a good gaming experience with older models, and those devices include the iPhone 4, iPhone 4S, iPad 2 and the iPad Mini 1. Although it never mentions optimization for iPad Air or iPad Air 2, they may be able to play Dawn of Fire still in a satisfactory interface. On devices that are not optimized but still compatible with Dawn of Fire may have, for example, unclean and unstable loading of content in the game, fewer frames per second, and a much slower run of the application than the players' satisfactory speed. For Android-based devices installed using Google Play, ... Samsung SGH-I497 Is Compatible For Android-based devices installed using Amazon App Store, ... (insert) For Kindle-based devices, ... (insert) Gallery Notes * As of now, Level 100 is the Max Level. * The game My Singing Monsters: Monster to the Future is also referred to as just Monster to the Future, MTTF, or MSM3. * There is a Deluxe Edition of the MTTF. External Links *Official Trailer Category:Games Category:MSM Series